The Life and Times of Kit and Neji
by DarkChocolateLover101
Summary: I couldn't believe it I loved Neji Hyuga but he will never love me back. I couldn't believe it I loved Kit but she will never love me. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The death and birth of my life

The Life and Times of Kit and Kat

The incredible duo

I was not always this horribly nonsocial block of ice. In fact I used to be a social butterfly who loved everything and everyone until of course my parents died. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I am going to tell you the story of how I found my best friend and true love. Here is the story of myself and Kat. A bond that will be told in the story books for eternity.

_It was about ten years ago I remember looking in the mirror on the night of my ninth birthday. Straight black hair, dull green eyes full of no drive, and pale skin. Not too good, not too bad. That was my life for you. I was supposed to have everything I wanted. My parents spoiled me rotten. I did not want to become a selfish brat so I tried my hardest to find my own path in life. Trust me the spoiling was great—but I wanted more, much more. To be a Konoichi, I wanted that more than life itself. But my parents said I would get hurt. I knew what they were really saying; they were saying that I would never be strong enough to go down that rocky path._

_Suddenly I heard a loud explosion. I rushed downstairs but I stopped, I was stopped by two bodies. My mother and father were laying on the floor, DEAD! As I held back tears using my pure will I ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the forest. I was stumbled down by a large oak and began to sob. "My life is ruined I thought," I said to myself. _

_One day later I heard rustling in the bushes. I stood up but to only fall back down. The man—boy was in front of me. He was wearing a mask the mask was in the shape of a bird. He had long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He signaled for me to be quiet, picked me up, and hoisted me into the trees. He did not talk he only looked at me and seemed through the mask like he knew what I was going through. Then we stopped in front of a big house. He knocked on the door and a woman answered she looked normal except for one thing instead of eyes she had clear orbs. Her eyes began to shine a rainbow color and she looked horrified. _

"_You poor thing," the lady whispered. "We'll take her in, thank you." "KAT!" She screamed. I flinched at the sudden change of her voice. A young girl that looked my age walked through the door. _

"_I will show her the room mom," the girl said irritaditly. _

_The boy set me down softly and said, "You're going to be okay these people are really nice they will take care of you, bye." Then he was gone in the blink of an eye._

_I turned to the girl and said, "So, your name is Kat?" _

"_Yup," Kat said with a smile. "Want a Kit- Kat Kit?" _

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_I read your soul using my blood- line," she said._

_Right then I knew she was going to be my best friend._

**ME: READ AND REVIEW**

**KIT: OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU MY SCRATCHING POST FOR MY SWORDS.**


	2. Introduction to the melter of ice

**This is not a nejiten fic but Neji and Tenten are a big deal in the story. PLEASE STILL READ IT!!**

The Life and Times of Kit and Kat

The incredible duo

Metalworking was hard. In fact the first few months were a living hell. My arms that my parents did not even let hold a dinner knife became strong muscles. And my legs that were weak became the legs of a runner.

Kat and her father were the best metal workers in Konoha. They used their chakra to make the hammer fall in the exact place. They made me start with kunai knives. Kat was impressed with my skill but her father was never pleased. Outside people thought I hated the criticism but on the inside it gave me something to work for. The eyes that were clouded with no drive became bright green eyes that were filled with knowledge and will.

One day Kat brought a young girl with her dark brown hair in two buns on the top of her hair.

"Kit," yelled Kat. "This is Tenten, she is one of my good friends say hello." I did not say anything just looked down and nodded.

"Hi Kit," said Tenten. "If you don't want to talk to me that's okay but I'll talk to you anyway." So she talked. She told about her day, about her hobbies, and about her life in general.

Then I looked up and thought how nice this person is and said, "H-hi I am Kit nice to meet you Tenten."

Suddenly a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle and spandex came out and screamed, "YOSH, MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I AM YOUTHFUL!!"

Their were too many people for me. When Rock Lee smiled at me and said hi. I screamed and ran off.

"Did I say something unyouthful," Lee asked scratching his head.

Tenten ran after me. When she caught up I had my head between my legs crying in the forest.

"Man your fast," Tenten said gasping for breath.

"I am training to become a musical Konoichi after all," I muttered.

"I know that Lee is really wierd," Tenten whispered. "But he is really sweet once you get to know him."

"It wasn't him, it was all of the people. I'm not used to showing my face to so many people at one time."

"Is it because you think you are ugly. Cause your not, I think you are beautiful"

That is when the melting of the ice in my heart began.

* * *

ME:AH THE FRIENDSHIP! SO AWESOME.

HINATA:YES IT WAS NICE.

NARUTO: YA IT ROCKED, BELIEVE IT!

ME: REVIEW PLEASE! (punching Naruto)


	3. Singing for someone?

The Life and Times of Kit and Kat

The incredible Duo

So here I am today. I am now fourteen years old and am on Gai Sensei's team. I am right now training alone. No one wants to train with me. I do not specialize in anything except music. And if I use music on any of my teammates they will black out or puke.

I was really bored so I got out my fiddle and started to sing…

_The devil went down to Georgia_

_He was lookin' for a soul to steal_

_He was in a bind_

'_Cause he was way behind_

_And he was willin' to make a deal_

_When he came upon this young man _

_Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot_

_And the devil jumped _

_Up on a hickory stump_

_And said boy let me tell you what _

_I guess you didn't know it_

_But I'm a fiddle player too_

_And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you_

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy _

_But give the devil his due_

_I'll bet a fiddle made of gold _

_Against your soul_

'_Cause I think I'm better than you_

_The boy said me names Johnny _

_And it might be a sin_

_But I'll take your bet_

_And you're going to regret _

'_Cause I'm the best there's ever been_

_Johnny raise up your bow and play your fiddle hard _

_Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards_

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you lose the devil gets your soul_

Suddenly I heard a rustling in the trees. "Who's there," I said. "Come out."

Then none other than Neji Hyuga came out of the bushes. "Hi Kit," said Neji all friendly.

"Hey Neji," I said softly.

"You don't need to be shy in front of me," said Neji. "I just heard you sing."

"I am not very good though."

"I thought you sounded beautiful."

"Thanks, I think."

"Do you want to come train with me."

"What is the catch."

"You sing more songs to me."

"It's a date."

"Come on." Neji helped me up. I could not help but smile softly. I mean I loved Neji. He was always there for me and I felt like he had been there since forever. And that I had known them before.

"Neji."

"Hn."

"Only if you sing with me."

"Fine."

**ME: I LOVE FLUFF!!**

**SHIKAMARU: REVIEW SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER!**


	4. The Kimono

Neji and I were sitting underneath a Sakura Blossom Tree. Far away from other people. After all he has a reputation to uphold. I was strumming my guitar humming.

"What do you want to do Kit."

"Sit here."

"Then I'll just get comfortable." Then he sat down next to me and started muttering.

**Neji's POV**

As I watched Kit play guitar I started thinking of how pretty she is. But she is not like any of those other girls who care about how she looks.

"Neji."

"Hm." She snapped me out of my thoughts of thinking about how pretty she would be when she was actually trying to be beautiful.

"You want to go walk around in the market."

"Sure," I said, stood up, and helped her up. But it seemed that Kit had lost her balance making me fall with her. We landed in a position with our lips centimeters away from each other.

**Kit's POV**

"Neji," I said with lust written all over my face. "Can you get off me please."

"Sure,"

As we walked through the market my eye saw something so beautiful. "Neji, look at that kimono it's so beautiful.

It was a dark green kimono with white and silver flowers around the kimono and on the back two silver birds were flying together.

"Don't you want to get it," Neji said watching me walking away.

"I could never afford that, Neji are you coming."

"Ya, why don't you go get us some food and meet me by the sakura trees."

"Okay," I said as I ran off.

**Neji's POV**

I ran into the store and said to the cashier, "How much is the green kimono in the window."

"10,000."

"I'll take it."

When I found Kit she was on the ground singing...

_His eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_He finds a way to be_

_The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

I put the Kimono in my bag and said, "Hi Kit."

"Hi Neji," Kit said with an amazing smile. That's why I love Kit. She is always happy. Even though she had a rough past. I know this, after all I saved from starving to death in the woods when she was nine.

She had changed a lot since she was nine. Her dull green eyes had been replaced with eyes that shone like emeralds, her teeth were straighter, and her straw like black hair has become deep black curls that are always up.

"Let's eat," I said as I sat down next to the perfect girl.

**ME: THE ACTION IS COMING. ONE MORE CHAPTER OF FLUFF. UNLESS YOU LIKE THE FLUFF!! R&R!!  
**

* * *


	5. The Party at the Hyuga's

Today was White Day. Of course me being me expected to get nothing. I walked away from the training grounds to my house to change and shower for a party at the Hyuga manor. As I walked to my porch I saw a package on the ground. It was from that expensive store that had all of those unreachable pieces of clothing. I opened it up and there was the Kimono that I wanted when I was shopping with Neji--_**Neji! **_"He got this for me," I thought. On the top was my favorite flower, a Columbian rose and a note…

_Dear Kit,_

_It is White Day and with that I give you this gift. It may have been expensive but you are worth it. You melted the ice of my heart. You are going to be an amazing voice and are an amazing Konoichi. That is why I __KNOW__that you will be great. But please when you've found everything you've looked for, I hope your love will lead you back to my door._

_Love, Neji Hyuga_

He even used a line from a great love song.** (Aww!!)**

I took a closer look at my rose, it was yellow but it had a red tip. It was a sign of friendship and if I remembered right, falling in love.

I could not believe it I was in love with Neji Hyuga. But he probably thought the rose just looked pretty and shipped it to me.

I grabbed the Kimono inside my room and put it on. It fit perfectly. DING DONG! Oh no, that is Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, they are my ride.

I hid the note and screamed, "COME IN!" They came upstairs and just stopped to look at me. Ino was the first to recover.

"You look amazing," said Ino. "Who gave you the Kimono."

"Neji."

"Neji must love you a lot." "That Kimono must have been expensive," Sakura stated.

"Neji does seem more happy," Tenten said.

"The sign of love," sighed Ino and Sakura.

In the car Ino and Sakura put my hair up with just two dragon metal-made chopsticks. (I made them.)

We stepped out of the car and walked inside the huge manor. The first person I saw was Hinata. "Hey, Hinata," I said waving.

"Hi Kit, Neji has been looking for you he has something to give you." Hinata said with a shy smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said as I walked off to find him.

I found Neji in the back of the house on the balcony.

"Neji," I said nervously.

He turned around and in his hand was a single lavender rose.

"Neji," I breathed. "It is so gorgeous."

He gave me the rose and said with his sexy smirk, "You like the Kimono."

"I love it."

We walked to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the night sky. "I sometimes think that my father is up there in the sky watching me," he said still looking at the night sky.

"I know how you feel," I stated. "My parents were murdered by bandits when I was nine. I ran so fast that the bandits didn't even see me leave. When I got to the forest I started to cry. It was the first time since I was a baby that I cried. I kept looking at the sky thinking that they were watching me. When masked boy came and carried me to my best friend's house I knew that my parents were watching me because they sent him, my guardian angel."

"Do you know who was that boy under that mask."

"No, he never talked to me."

He got really close to my ear and whispered, "What would you do if I told you that I was that boy in the mask."

That comment sent shivers down my spine. But I quickly collected my courage and said seductively, "This," as I reached up to touch his lips with mine.

"Power of youth," Lee said bursting through the door right when our lips were about to touch. "Sorry, I will let your youthful fullness continue," he said shutting the door.

"Well," I said blushing like mad. "I got to go perform." I left him when he was beginning to turn red.

"Now," said an anouncer. "Give it up for Miss Kit."

I walked up and said into the microphone and said, "This is the person who gave me the courage to sing to you tonight." I sat down at the piano and started to sing...

/dg

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to  
meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was lookin for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're makin' me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Cant believe I'm so lucky  
I have never felt this happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to  
meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it(o woah)  
you're one in a million  
All this time I was lookin for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
can't find a single cloud in the sky  
help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet  
somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet  
Somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it(o woah)

You're one in a million  
yeah... one in a million  
yeah  
you're one in a million

When i hit the last note on my piano the audience went wild. I felt a rush as I stood up and bowed. I walked off stage and Neji grabbed my wrist and said follow me.

**ME: REVIEW PLEASE. I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES MY WRITING.**


	6. The Kiss that changed Everything

Neji pulled me into the park known for having all of the Sakura trees around us. We stopped at the tallest tree just as it was starting to rain. We sat there for a moment getting soaked to the bone.

"Neji."

"Hn."

"You never sang with me."

"You have your guitar."

"Yup."

"Then give it to me and I'll start singing."

He began to strum the guitar and sing…

_ I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

I began to sing along. Even though he sounded amazing.

_ Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Our lips got closer together till they were almost touching.

___That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

When he hit the last note he put the guitar and got closer till he closed the gap I waited for so long to close.

The kiss started soft and sweet. He pulled me up and started to kiss me with more passion. We fell down and I pulled the hair tie out of his hair while he pulled mine out of my hair. We stopped kissing from lack of oxygen. He looked at me and started to run my fingers through my hair. It had stop raining and was now pinning me against a tree.

"Your so beautiful," he said while kissing my neck. "I am usually the master of will, but you are my exeption."

He picked me up and carried me to the house where we kissed and cuddled all night. **(Not like that!)**

**ME: THE FLUFF IT BURNS. BUT I AM GOING TO STOP THE STORY IF NO ONE REVIEWS. MY POINT IN WRITING IS TO ENTERTAIN PEOPLE. AND IF I AM NOT ENTERTAINING WHAT IS THE POINT OF WRITING. **


End file.
